Renesmee Cullen
Renesmée (ruh-''nez''-may) Carlie Cullen is the fictional half vampire, half human daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, in the Twilight series. She is first seen when she is born in the novel Breaking Dawn. Renésmee was considered to Edward and Bella a "miracle" considering what it took to keep her and her mother alive through the pregnancy. Name Origin Renesmee's name derives from a combination of the names of Bella's mother, Renée, and her mother-in-law, Esme. Her middle name, Carlie, is a combination of the names Carlisle, Bella's father-in-law, and Charlie, Bella's biological father. Jacob Black gives her the nickname "Nessie" because he considers her full name too much of a mouthful. At first, Bella refuses to use this nickname, but adapts to this name along with everyone else in the end of the story. Bella's Pregnancy After Edward and Bella are married, they took their honeymoon on a family owned island in Rio, Isle Esme, where Edward fulfills his promise to Bella of finally sleeping with her. Bella begins to notice certain emotional swings, peculiar eating habits and vomiting spells which confuse her. After realizing that her period was late, and finding a baby bump protruding from her hips, she realizes she is pregnant with Edward's child. Edward freaks out and takes her home to Carlisle so he can remove the abnormally fast growing fetus, but Bella does not want to lose the baby. Enlisting Rosalie Hale's help, Bella refuses to have an abortion, determined to carry the child to full term. As the baby continues to grow at an alarmingly rapid rate, Bella's health worsens. She develops an unhealthy pallor; her stomach is bruised in multiple places from the baby's movement as it has inherited a vampire's inhuman strength; her ribs, and then her pelvis, are broken. Her body has been rejecting human food, and only when Jacob Black bitterly thinks about the "creature" wanting blood that Edward, who has the ability to read thoughts, is able to find the solution. The Cullens allow Bella to sample some donated human blood from Carlisle's work at the hospital. To Bella's surprise, the blood smells and tastes appealing, and revives her to an extent. Beside's the growing baby's strength and appetite, evidence of its vampire heritage is apparent in the fact that the amniotic sack is so thick and hard that ultrasounds are useless. As Bella's pregnancy nears its completion, the child wins over even Edward - who had been desperate to perform an abortion for Bella's own safety - when he begins to hear its thoughts, finding out that the baby loves Bella and the sounds of its parents' voices. Bella insists the baby is a boy and calls it EJ (which the reader is lead to believe that it is Edward Jr. when in fact she desired Edward Jacob for her baby boy), though she admits that she has decided on the name Renesmee for a girl. The pregnancy continues its rapid progresssion, and Bella goes into violent labor even sooner than expected when the placenta is unexpectedly detached. Rosalie begins to perform an emergency C-section on Bella, but is overcome by her instincts toward human blood and is thrown form the room by Jacob. Edward steps in and continues with the C-section as Bella loses consciousness. Edward uses his vampire teeth to bite through the amniotic sac, and the child breaks free, with Bella very near death. Edward injects vampire venom directy into Bella's heart and bites her in several places, maximizing her odds of being healed by the process of turning into a vampire and preventing her death. Jacob and Edward perform CPR to try to keep Bella's heart beating, as to spread the venom thru her system faster. It is revealed that, despite Bella's certainty that the child would be a boy, it is a girl: Renesmee. After the Birth Jacob Black, previously determined to destroy the monster which he believed to have killed Bella, imprints on Renesmee as soon as he sees her. Renesmee becomes key to a truce between the werewolves and the vampires; other werewolves would not hurt her because of pack traditions which prevents harm towards imprinted ones. She is very possessive of him, thinking of him as her Jacob. It is stated that she loves her Mother at the same level as Jacob, even before officially meeting Bella or even being born. Renesmee grows at an exceptional pace,forming full sentences days after her birth. It is stated at the end of the book that she will probably reach complete physical maturity after 6 and 1/2 years, at which point she will stop aging and live forever. She learns faster than she grows and acquires the ability to speak rapidly, but prefers using her gift to communicate. She inherited a gift from her parents; she can show thoughts through touch (the opposite of her father's gift) and can break through any shield (the opposite of her mother's). Renesmee is also called Nessie. The Volturi While Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee are in the woods hunting together, they are spotted by Irina, a member of the Denali coven, who is mad at the Cullens for not avenging her mate's death. Irina saw Renésmee jump 6 feet in the air while playing with snowflakes, and took her to be one of the immortal children, or in other words, a child that has been turned in to a vampire. Because of their inability to control themselves, "Immortal Children" are not allowed to exist, and Irina mother had been killed for making an immortal child turns her in to the Volturi. Irina is not aware, however, that Renesmee is not an immortal child, she is half human, half vampire, growing and learning. The Volturi make the decision to come to Forks, and destroy the immortal child. Alice sees this in a vision and decides there is no hope. She tells the Cullens they need to prepare a witness, and leaves a clue for Bella to figure out how to get Renesmee and Jacob alibis, and then flees. When the Volturi show up, the Cullens have gathered witnesses from all over the world, who have seen what the child is. Though at first, the Volturi are ready to kill, they soon see through all the people willing to protect the child that she is special and should not be harmed. The deal to let her live is set when Alice shows up near the end of the trial with another matured half vampire like Renesmee, one the Volturi have never known of. This man, Nahuel, manages to tell the Volturi how he aged and matured, how old he is, and about his diet. They no longer see Renesmee to be a threat, and leave, but not before making it clear that this wasn't over, in so many words. Physical Appearance Renesmee is described as having the facial features of her father, Edward, as well as his reddish-brown hair color. However, she inherited curly hair from her grandfather, Charlie Swan. Her eyes are described as chocolate brown, just like her mother, Bella's, were while she was still human. She has pale, though non-vampiric skin, which has a blush to it because her heart pumps blood (though it beats far faster than a normal human heart). Her skin is as tough as a vampire's, but her temperature seems to be unusually warm, only a few degrees below that of a werewolf. Similar to her family's skin, Renesmee's skin glows in the sunshine rather than sparkling like diamonds. Renesmee is stated to be strong like her mother, and fast like her father. However, she will also grow up to be good-willed and caring like both of her parents. Diet Renesmee is able to survive on both blood and human food, though she prefers blood. She seems to have absolutely no problem resisting the urge to hunt humans, but doesn't much like the taste of animal blood.She will follow her family's "Vegetarian" life style for vampires. Special Traits Renesmee, often called “Nessie”, for short, is what is known as a vampire hybrid. She is very much alive, complete with a beating heart (given, a speeding heart) and veins filled with her own blood. Just like a human, she cannot fully function without it. Unlike the rest of her vampire family, she is also able to sleep. However, she is also immortal. She will continue to grow until the age of 6 and 1/2, although she will appear to be in her late teens, at which point she will cease aging. The Cullens know this only because of their encounter with another hybrid, Nahuel, who told tales of him and his sisters. She is not venomous, as that appears to be a male trait among hybrids. Nessie is also gifted, like some vampires. If she wishes, she may touch someone’s face and show them a collection of her memories. Ironically, this is the reverse of her father’s power who can read any thought that happens to pass someone's mind. This is her preferred form of communication. She is able to penetrate Bella’s protective shield, and Edward theorizes that this is because she is Bella's daughter and they both have strong compassion for one another or because she also can break through any shield, the opposite of Bella's ability. References See Also *Bella Swan *Edward Cullen *Jacob Black Category:Characters Category:Cullen family